


[PODFIC] A Box of Somethings

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A teeny touch of angst, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, johnlock challenges exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To love and be loved is the greatest (Valentine's) gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] A Box of Somethings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [self_destructive_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_destructive_detective/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Box of Somethings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194015) by [self_destructive_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_destructive_detective/pseuds/self_destructive_detective). 



> The second short Valentines fic...

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g0dscsf2zr04hib/A_Box_of_Something.mp3) to download mp3


End file.
